Intervertebral disc degeneration is a leading cause of pain and disability in the adult population. Approximately 80% of the population experience at least a single episode of significant back pain in their lifetimes. For many individuals, spinal disorders become a lifelong affliction. The morbidity associated with disc degeneration and its spectrum of associated spinal disorders is responsible for significant health care, economic and social costs. Furthermore, changes in disc morphology, such as disc compression associated with aging, can lead to unwanted changes in height or posture. Current treatments for repairing or ameliorating disc degeneration, such as spinal fusion, can be expensive, painful, or lengthy. Alternative treatments are, therefore, needed.